1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a paper recycling apparatus including a paper forming machine has been known. The paper forming machine has a forming drum in which a small-hole screen is provided and a rotatable needle roll that is provided within the forming drum, and is configured to disperse fibers introduced into the forming drum into the atmosphere (for example, see JP-A-2012-144819).
However, if airflow for introducing the fibers is not sufficiently diffused within the forming drum, there is a problem that variation of an airflow speed is increased within the forming drum, the fibers are caught by the small-hole screen, and portions that cannot discharge the fibers from the forming drum are generated. Furthermore, there is a problem that the fibers are easily caught in an outer periphery portion of the drum in the portions that cannot discharge the fibers, the caught fibers are accumulated or fall, and texture of a sheet is deteriorated.